


Сборник драбблов hurt/comfort

by Wayward_jr



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 18:49:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_jr/pseuds/Wayward_jr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Бета: Фиолетовая Лиса<br/>Переведено на ФБ 2013</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Швы

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Assorted H/C ficlets](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/29914) by roque_clasique. 



> Бета: Фиолетовая Лиса  
> Переведено на ФБ 2013

— Ты издеваешься?

— Прости, — Сэм откусывает ярко-розовую нитку, — других нет. Откинься.

Дин со стоном прислоняется к окну на стороне пассажира, чтобы Сэму было удобнее дотянуться до глубокого пореза на ключице. Сэм вытягивает шею, пытаясь лучше разглядеть рану в лучах садящегося октябрьского солнца.

Игла протыкает кожу, и горячее, пахнущее виски дыхание со свистом срывается с губ, обжигая Сэму затылок.

— Прости, — бормочет он, — прости.

— Ага, — из-за боли голос Дина кажется слишком низким, — ведь это ты отрастил двадцатисантиметровые когти и попытался вырезать из меня пару ребер себе на ужин.

Сэм коротко смеется. Дин, освещенный золотыми солнечными лучами, размеренно дышит в наступившей тишине, стараясь сильно не дергаться.

— Надо купить ниток в следующем городе. А то я похож на Франкен-пони.

— Да ладно тебе, все не так страшно, — врет Сэм, сжимая край пореза и тщательно завязывая последний узелок. Отодвинувшись, он окидывает оценивающим взглядом свою работу: аккуратные ярко-розовые стежки и раздраженно-красная кожа.

— Ну-ну, — фыркает Дин, дотягиваясь до виски и делая большой глоток.

— Ты в порядке?

— В полном.

Сэм убирает аптечку и споласкивает руки чуть теплой водой из бутылки, пока Дин размазывает по ране антисептик.

— Спасибо, — он закрывает глаза.

— Не за что, — отвечает Сэм и заводит машину.


	2. Сломанная челюсть

— Ять, — слышит Сэм в сотый раз за день, — ятский ень!

— Умоляю, заткнись, — Сэм не поднимает глаз от ноутбука. Он и так знает, что увидит: Дин, с мутными от обезболивающего глазами, отчаянно молотит кулаком по соседней кровати. Его челюсть перевязана, как ножки рождественского гуся. Замотанный, скрепленный проволокой, непрерывно ноющий Дин.

— Ять, — стонет Дин, которого всегда пробивает на пустую болтовню от морфина. Обычно это непрерывный поток безобидной чепухи, но с такой челюстью его хватает лишь на невнятные ругательства. И если сначала Сэму было его жалко, то теперь…

— Сам виноват, — он, конечно же, сочувствует брату, но такое зрелище еще не скоро забудется.

Дин подходит к киоску со сладкими орехами и с сальной ухмылкой облокачивается на прилавок, выдав пошлую шутку про орешки, которую бедная хорошенькая продавщица-блондинка за день услышала уже раз двадцать. Затем он выпрямляется и, не сводя глаз с девушки, похотливо ей подмигивает, делает шаг — и, оступившись с бордюра, со всего маху приземляется челюстью на тротуар.

Сначала Сэм (как и продавщица орехов) от смеха не мог даже разогнуться, а потом до него дошло, что Дин лежит без сознания, а его челюсть, господи, явно вывернута не под тем углом, как задумано природой.

— Кок’эли д’е ненели, — снова стонет Дин, — лятские кок’эли! 

Сначала Сэм не понимает, при чем тут эль и коки, а затем до него доходит, что Дин говорит о двухнедельной диете из коктейлей с меловым привкусом, которую прописал врач.

— Ага, — Сэм сдерживает соболезнующий смешок, — орешки точно не пощелкаешь.

Но картинка Дина в виде сломанного Щелкунчика оказывается явным перебором, и Сэм, зайдясь смехом, наконец-то поднимает глаза от ноутбука.

— Ха-ха, — выдавливает Дин, — о’ень хехно! И’ись!

— И’ись! — Сэм стонет от смеха. 

И секундой позже ему вполне заслуженно прилетает пультом в челюсть.


	3. Как они раскапывали могилу на городском кладбище (на углу Лейк и Сидар в Миннеаполисе, если быть точным)

— И как, блядь, это возможно провернуть? — раздраженно спрашивает Дин, притормозив около кладбища. Позади раздается громкий гудок, и на дорогу вылетает мотоциклист без шлема, жестом посылая на хуй водителя грузовика.

— М, — отвечает Сэм.

***

Лучше не знать, откуда Дин достал огромный чехол для гитары. Серьезно, этого лучше не знать. Достаточно того, что он его достал, и сейчас там лежат две лопаты, не привлекая ненужного внимания.

— Если кто-то спросит, — скептически замечает Сэм, — то мы всего лишь два больных музыканта в поисках вдохновения на кладбище?

— Н-да, когда ты говоришь это таким тоном… — бормочет Дин. — Да никто не спросит, расслабься, в этом городе полно хиппи.

— Ага, — Сэм неуверенно улыбается прошедшей мимо девушке — с ног до головы в пирсинге и с питбулем на поводке. — Хиппи.

Кладбище расположено на углу двух оживленных и хорошо освещенных улиц, Винчестерам приходится обойти его кругом, чтобы найти укромное место и перелезть через забор. Когда Сэм спрыгивает на землю, Дин перекидывает через забор чехол с лопатами, которые падают с диким грохотом. Сэм вздрагивает, ага, именно так все типичные музыканты обращаются со своими инструментами.

— Ah, veo tu novia alla en la calle!  
— La puta que te parrió!

Они вздрагивают, прячась за деревом. Мимо проходит группа молодых ребят, раскачиваясь из стороны в сторону, толкаясь и громко ругаясь по-испански.

— Ненавижу города, — бормочет Дин, — почему нельзя хоронить людей на природе?

Сэм шикает на него.

Они раскапывают могилу за рекордное время, размахивая лопатами в ярком свете фонарей и вздрагивая от каждого шороха. Когда кости занимаются пламенем, у Сэма от боли уже сводит плечи, и Дин, судя по тому, как он морщится и размахивает руками, чувствует себя не лучше.

— Ладно, — начинает Дин довольным тоном, как вдруг ему на лицо падает яркий луч света.

— Ни с места! — раздается приказ.

Ага, так они и послушались.


End file.
